


animus and amity

by DistantConstellations



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Discussion of Spoilers Up to the Casino, Just for mentioning canon typical violence, M/M, Spoilers, The T rating is really erring on the side of caution, These Kids Need to Have A Talk (TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantConstellations/pseuds/DistantConstellations
Summary: This really was a conversation long coming.





	animus and amity

**Author's Note:**

> animus; hostility or ill feeling, motivation to do something  
> amity; a friendly relationship

     "What were you thinking, when you shot me?"

     It seems out of nowhere, but to Goro, the question is inevitable. He quietly gets up from the hard chair they had brought up into the attic from LeBlanc and shuts off the television. When he turns around, Akira is watching him, seemingly at ease, lounging back in his seat, face lax. He crosses his legs.

     "What were you feeling, when you pulled the trigger?"

     Goro settles back into his spot, feels rather than sees Akira turn towards him. Suddenly, the rain that had made for such a cozy atmosphere before is deafening.

     "I should be angry. Bitter. I should hate you. If it was anyone else, I would. I'm no saint. But every time I think about it, about you and me alone in that interrogation room, all I can think about is that I wished I could have seen your face." Akira snickers. It is a harsh noise, coming from him, nothing like the smooth chuckle he uses as Joker, or the hearty laughter he lets slip when he's truly happy.

     "It was hideous, I'm sure. That ugly sneer of yours." And he picks up Goro's hand, toys with it, rolls the edge of his glove back and forth. "But your eyes, that I can't guess at. How I would look, reflected in your eyes." He slides the glove off, traces fingers on Goro's palm, weaves them together, then whispers, voice soft and dangerous.

     "Did you hesitate? No. You would never." Looks him straight in the eye, gaze sure and steady. Smiles when he sees nothing but himself there (just as he suspected).

     "What was it like?"

      Goro's hand tightens its grip-

     "I won't insult you and mince words."

     -pulls Akira's hand towards his mouth, gaze never wavering, breath tickling skin, "It was exhilarating." His voice drops, and he chuckles. "I'd finally won against you, my- against you." Akira's smile remains, gentle and indulgent, unnatural. "It was like killing myself, killing all my weakness, my hesitation."

     And Akira's gaze sharpens, almost imperceptible, a mere degree of lift about his eyes, but Goro misses nothing. Not with Akira. "It felt like winning. A lightness in my chest, and I kept running over, in my mind, the way you looked at me. Betrayed. Like there was something to lose."

     Goro unfurls their hands, guides Akira's to his face, drags his fingertips across his jaw, leans into it, until his palm rests on Goro's throat. When Akira's hand twitches, he shivers, and lets out a sigh. He finally closes his eyes. "And then I felt empty."

     Akira bursts out laughing, squeezing his throat for a second, before he lets it fall. Goro just blinks slowly, as Akira's laughter turns frantic, pitched, before petering out. He buries his face in his hands, pressing fingers to temples. It muffles his voice. "Every time I think, here it is, now I can hate you, now I can stop caring, you say shit like that."

     Their knees knock together as Goro leans forward, hovers over Akira, but for some odd centimeters between them. "You're an idiot." And he looks up at that, snorts, amused despite it all. Goro is shaking.

     "I know."

     But if being an idiot means he can run the bridge of his nose down the line of Goro's throat, if he can brush his lips ever so softly over his pulse, if he can swallow the little gasp Goro gives, then he doesn't mind being an idiot. (He tastes like tears.)

     "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching forensic files.
> 
> This is definitely not my first fic, but it IS the first I've ever posted. Whoops. Sorry it's so short, it's really only a passing thought. Feel free to talk to me about shuake/akeshu and AUs on twitter @acharmingcrow, I swear I don't bite.  
> (Formatting this actually killed me)


End file.
